This contract will provide critically needed comprehensive services related to operation of the NIAID Specimen Repository (NSR), and it will continue to help (1) secure, receive, catalog, process, aliquot, store, and disburse human biological specimens from subjects participating in Division of AIDS (DAIDS)-sponsored cohort studies and clinical networks (2) provide adequate cold storage facilities, (3) remain current on novel procedures for optimized storage of clinical specimens and be able to use state of the art technology to ensure specimen integrity from receipt to storage in the freezers and from freezers to shipment containers for outgoing shipments, (4) provide (or utilize the current) computerized Specimen Inventory Database Management System (SIDMS) that supports the repository's functions, and (5) develop, perform, and maintain Quality Assurance (QA)/Quality Control (QC) Program for the NSR facility, operations, stored biospecimens, shipping materials, and personnel in accordance with all applicable Federal, State, and local regulatory requirements. The NSR will support the following ongoing NIAID study groups, noted in order of greatest to least numbers of stored specimens: The Women's Interagency HIV Study (WIHS); The Multicenter AIDS Cohort Study (MACS); the HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN); and the HIV Prevention Trials Network (HPTN). The NSR also will maintain specimens from other NIAID-sponsored studies that either have been completed, such as; the AIDS Vaccine Evaluation Group (AVEG); the HIV Transmission Network (HIVNET); the Jump Start Project; the heterosexual HIV Transmission Study (HATS); the Division Of AIDS Treatment Research Initiative (DATRI), or from study groups that currently send newly-generated specimens to another repository, such as the Adult and Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Group (AACTG).